


from afar

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara grows jealous of Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from afar

Sara sees the way Oliver looks at Felicity, and sees the way the blonde girl stumbles around him. It makes her purse her lips a little more than normal, an indulgent movement she's sure no one will catch, and watches their interactions silently. 

It's weeks later that Felicity approaches her. Sara's trying to catch her breath after having spent the past couple hours on the salmon ladder. She's bent over, hands on her knees. She sees the IT girl watching her, looking like she was having an internal struggle. Sara looks up at her through her eyelashes.

Felicity draws in a deep breath. “Sara, for the past few weeks you've been progressively getting more and more withdrawn, and I want to know why.”

Sara stands up straight and purses her lips. “If you ask me that, you'd better be prepared for the answer.”

Felicity squares her shoulders. “I am.”

“I have feelings for you, and I know that you're in love with Oliver, I understand.”

A giggle escapes Felicity. “First, don't tell me how I feel. Second, I am pretty cute.”

As she speaks, Felicity moves closer. Soon, she's right in Sara's space. The assassin wraps her arms around the other woman. “Is this an answer?”

“I don't remember there being any question.” Felicity kisses Sara.


End file.
